


Marks of Life

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria sees something in Prussia that he wishes he had never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of Life

If Austria looked close enough, he could see the lines of age forming around Prussia’s closed eyes. 

Austria took off his glasses and glared at his sleeping figure on the couch. No, even without the glasses (unnecessary as they were), he could still see the marks of laugh, past joys, and pains, and life itself in Prussia’s face.

He dumped his still warm cup of tea over Prussia’s head, making him jump with a scream.

“What the hell? Have you gone crazy, Specs?!” yelled Prussia, shaking his white hair.

“Sorry, I tripped,” said Austria, the lie rolling off his tongue with perfect ease.

“I swear if you stained the couch I’ll strangle you before West strangles me. Because of course he’s going to blame me for it,” muttered Prussia, picking up the cushions.

Austria took a deep breath. When Prussia was awake, those marks of life vanished from his face, blurred by a flood of constant emotions.

Austria felt his face heating at the thought of kissing him and pretending like everything was ok and he had seen nothing.

He bit his lips instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little ficlet, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
